thekristoffersuniverseinwarfandomcom-20200213-history
East African Federation
|- | colspan="3" style="padding: 0px; text-align: center;"| |- class="mergedtoprow" | colspan="2"|'Capital' |Arusha, East African Federation |- | colspan="2"|'Largest city' |New Mombasa, East African Federation |- ! colspan="2"|Demonym |East African |- ! colspan="3"|Leaders |- class="mergedrow" | style="padding: 0px 0px 0px 0.6em; width: 1em;"| - | style="padding-left: 0em;"|Chairperson of the East African Summit |Pierre Nkurunziza |- class="mergedrow" | style="padding: 0px 0px 0px 0.6em; width: 1em;"| - | style="padding-left: 0em;"|Secretary General of the East African Federation |Richard Sezibera |- class="mergedrow" | style="padding: 0px 0px 0px 0.6em; width: 1em;"| - | style="padding-left: 0em;"|East African Legislative Assembly |Abdi Abdirahin |- class="mergedbottomrow" | style="padding: 0px 0px 0px 0.6em; width: 1em;"| - | style="padding-left: 0em;"|Chairperson of the East African Council of Ministers |Mwai Kibaki (Kenya) |- ! colspan="2"|Legislature |East African Legislative Assembly |- class="mergedtoprow" ! colspan="3"|Area |- | style="padding: 0px 0px 0px 0.6em; width: 1em;"| - | style="padding-left: 0em;"|2050 | 9,930,317 km2 3,829,285 sq mi |- class="mergedtoprow" ! colspan="3"|Population |- | style="padding: 0px 0px 0px 0.6em; width: 1em;"| - | style="padding-left: 0em;"|2050 estimate |787,175,000 |- | style="padding: 0px 0px 0px 0.6em; width: 1em;"| - | style="padding-left: 0em;"|Density | |- class="mergedtoprow" | colspan="2"|'GDP' (PPP) |2050 estimate |- class="mergedrow" | style="padding: 0px 0px 0px 0.6em; width: 1em;"| - | style="padding-left: 0em;"|Total |US$ 3,783.074 trillon |- class="mergedbottomrow" | style="padding: 0px 0px 0px 0.6em; width: 1em;"| - | style="padding-left: 0em;"|Per capita |US$4,805.886 |- class="mergedtoprow" | colspan="2"|'GDP' (nominal) |2050 estimate |- class="mergedrow" | style="padding: 0px 0px 0px 0.6em; width: 1em;"| - | style="padding-left: 0em;"|Total |US$ 2,461.682 trillion |- class="mergedbottomrow" | style="padding: 0px 0px 0px 0.6em; width: 1em;"| - | style="padding-left: 0em;"|Per capita |US$3,127.236 |- | colspan="2"|'HDI' | - (very high) |- ! colspan="2" style="vertical-align: middle;"|Currency |East African shilling |- ! colspan="2"|Time zone |EAT (UTC+ 3) |} The East African Federation (EAF) (Swahili: Shirikisho la Afrika Mashariki, French: Fédération de l'Afrique de l'est) is a country in East Africa, and is the successor of the East African Community. It is a federal semi-presidential republic, comprising eleven states: (Burundi, East African Federation, Democratic Republic of Congo, East African Federation, Kenya, East African Federation, Malawi, East African Federation, North Sudan, East African Federation, Rwanda, East African Federation, South Sudan, East African Federation, Sudan, East African Federation, Tanzania, East African Federation, Uganda, East African Federation, and Zambia, East African Federation). Its capital is Arusha, East African Federation but its largest city is New Mombasa, East African Federation. The current President is Pierre Nkurunziza, the President of the Republic of Burundi. It borders the South Sudan, North Sudan, Sudan, Ethiopia, Eritrea, Somalia, Kenya, Tanzania, Uganda, Rwanda, Burundi, Zambia, Mozambique, Zimbabwe, Democratic Republic of Congo, Central African Republic, Tchad, Libya, Eqypt, and the Federation of Arab Republics. At 9,930,317 km² (3,829,285 square miles), it is the second largest country in Africa by both area and population with over 2,500,000,000 people, and by far the largest country in East Africa. History Military Main article: Armed Forces of the East African Federation The Armed Forces of the East African Federation (Swahili: Jeshi la Shirikisho la Afrika Mashariki, French: Forces armées de la Fédération de l'Afrique de l'est) are the military services of the East African Federation, estabilshed after its foundation in 2015. They consist of Army of the East African Federation, Navy of the East African Federation, and Air Force of the East African Federation. The commander-in-chief is the president of the East African Federation.